CQFD
by Keidrisse
Summary: Un recueil de connerie, comme quoi même après 2-3 ans inviter Wisely chez moi est productif les gars ! K pour mention de Hibari et Mukuro.
1. Hibari est un Saïyan

**_Mouhahahah nous somme se retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour B]_ **

**afin de raconter n'importe quoi partout ~**

 _ **Bref j'ai ré-invité Wisely après 2-3 ans... Et on vous pondu quelques one-shot/Drabble/ WTF is that shit~ -oui Wisely-**_

 **no stop ! met pas toutes les conneries que je dis !**

 _ **... Si ? que je sois pas la seule à assumer nos conneries. BREF voilà la première connerie pondue**_

* * *

Hibari est un jeune brun, qui a une légère appréciation de la bataille, **m** ais toute petite, son ''je vais te mordre à mort'' n'est pas du tout connu et il n'est pas du tout craint. Il n'es pas extrêmement fort, il est vrai qu'il a quelques lacunes... Il n'est pas du tout considéré comme un monstre.

Non plus sérieusement Hibari Kyoya est le genre de personne que toute personne avec un minimum d'instinct de survie, éviterait de contrarier sous peine de mort.

Bref, Il est fort, il aime se battre, à chaque combat il devient plus fort, il est brun DONC Hibari est un Saïyan. CQFD


	2. Fon est aussi un Saïyan

_**BON voici le chapitre suivant (oui deux pour le prix d'un. Puis vous aurez la suite plus tard pour faire genre que je suis active B] )**_

 **lol as if !**

 _ **... T'es pire que moi ~**_

 **faux ! moi j'ai écris et publié un truc récemment !**

 _ **... OK TG**_

 **je sais que tu m'aimes voyons ~**

* * *

Partons du principe que Fon est le grand-père d'Hibari. Après tout il ressemble à Kyoya, il est très fort, on peu dire qu'il y a au moins deux générations depuis que les Arcobalenos sont maudits.

On sait après tout que Luce est morte à 40 ans elle avait eu Aria, qui elle est morte à la trentaine environ (ceci est un supposition se basant sur des réflexions personnelles.) Donc il est probable que Fon par sa ressemblance avec Hibari ai un lien de parenté avec ce dernier, et le plus probable, en vu de l'écart temporel, est grand-père.

De ce fait, nous pouvons en déduire, en vu des réfléxions précedentes (cf Chapitre un), que Fon est lui aussi un Saïyan. CQFD


	3. Cette fois on découvre un SUPER Saïyan

**YOH je suis de retour avec la suite des idées qu'on as eu avec Wis'. Bon right now elle est pas à mes cotés et j'ai pas de réponses sur tumblr et je sais pas où est mon cell( désolée Wis :/ promis je te contacte très vite pour les commentaires du prochain)**

* * *

Nous ne connaissons pas la couleur des yeux de Belphegor. On peut donc dire, sans être en contradiction avec le canon du manga, qu'il a les yeux verts.

Recapitulons ce qui nous savons :

\- Il est Blond (au cas-où que ce n'était pas évident)

\- Il a donc hypothétiquement les yeux verts

-Il aime beaucoup se battre

\- Il a des manières psychopathiques à la vue de son sang, un peu à la manière d'un certain personnage d'un certain manga la première qu'on le voit.

\- Il aime souligner le fait qu'il soit un prince comme le précédent personnage cité.

Voyez-vous où nous voulons en venir ?

En effet Belphegor est par conséquent, pour ceux qui ne l'avais pas compris, un super saïyan. CQFD

 _(Bitch please. Spécial hug/dédicace à ceux qui avait compris de quel personnage on parlait_ )

* * *

Un avis ?


	4. ICI une affiliation INEDITE et mme Irma

**Le truc que tout le monde savait et l'hypothèse la moins original c'est triste...**

 _ **Comment ça la moins original? Va te faire Wisely D: elle est très bien notre hypothèse ! *mauvaise foi***_

 _ **Bref bonne lecture est enjoy**_

* * *

Alors, un peu de sérieux les gens nous sommes après tout des personnes un tant soit peu sérieuses. ( _cf chapitre 1-2-3 + suivant + une journée normal chez les vongolas sur ce même compte [ bonjour l'auto promotion assumé]_ )

Bref, Xanxus, notre petit adorable Xanxus, l'enfoiré de sucre d'orge international, ressemble quasiment comme deux gouttes d'eau au deuxième parrain Vongola. On sait aussi, que le second parrain n'était pas le fils de Giotto, donc il n'avait pas le sang vongola en théorie n'est-ce pas?

DE CE FAIT, on peut penser au l'instar de Tsuna qui est le descendant de Giotto, (Giogio pour les intimes) Xanxus est le descendant du Deuxième du nom, Ricardo de son petit nom. Donc on peut penser en vu des deux X dans Xanxus, ( ce que donne 20 en chiffres romains) que le 20ième parrain des Vongolas sera le descendant de Xanxus. CQFD


	5. Allez cette fois on repère un Yakuza

**BON juste une remarque pour le chapitre precédent. Je ne me souvenais plus de l'histoire d'affiliation entre le Segundo et le Primo, et Wisely non plus (oups?)Merci a Tahury pour la remarque (et nous suivre/reviews chacun de nos chapitres ;w; [j'en profite aussi pour remercier les gens qui follows ça fait plaisir ;w; :coeur:)  
MAIS : _''_ _mais il peut être son cousin par alliance ? donc ça marche y a toujours pas de liens de sang u.u'_ ' [Wisely] Donc 8D *comment ça mauvaise foi?***

 **Bref voilà notre connerie suivante 8D**

* * *

Nous connaissons tous Nana Sawada, pour les deux au fond qui ne suivent pas, la mère de Tsuna (Dixième du Nom de la Famiglia Vongola), la femme de Iemitsu (le Chef du CEDEF) celle qui héberge gratuitement la moitié de la famille de Tsuna (son fils[ _toujours pour les deux du fond qui suivent pas_ ]).

Mais ce qu'on ne sait pas c'est que Nana n'est pas une simple femme au foyer ordinaire, et que malgré les apparences, elle n'est pas si crédule que ça. En fait le terrible secret de Nana c'est qu'elle est au courant **de tout** et ce depuis **le début**. Oui vous avez bien lu, depuis le début.

Et pas seulement depuis le debut de l'histoire de Tsuna, non ça serait trop petit joueur et pas non plus depuis qu'elle est mariée à Iemitsu. Non non non, Nana n'est pas une aussi petite joueuse. La jeune femme est en effet fille de Yakuza.

Oui de Yakuza on vous l'assure.

Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Nana n'avait jamais eu aucun problème avec la mafia alors qu'elle héberge des membres des Vongola, et pas les moins importants, qu'elle est la femme du chef du CEDEF et la mère du futur parrain ? Rien que ça ?

Vous n'y avais jamais pensé vraiment ?

Et oui en effet Nana est une fille de Yakuza et elle savait tout depuis le début. D'ailleur elle aime à dire :

'' _On va leur faire croire qu'ils me protègeaient, c'est plus gratifiant pour eux~_ "

Donc nous voyons ainsi que Nana n'est point une demoiselle en détresse. CQFD

* * *

 **(Note : me semble qu'elle a était attaqué sur la fin du manga à l'arc des Arcobalenos...MAIS BON JSUIS PAS SUR ET ON VA FAIRE GENRE OK?) un commentaire ? *oui je quémande aujourd'hui)**


	6. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuse

**BON comme toute les bonnes choses on une fin voilà les deux derniers chapitres de ceci ~ Avec un petit jeu de mot magnifique de ma part :B**

* * *

Il est courament admis que Tsuna est protégé par ses gardiens comme du crystal, une petite chose fragile incapable de se défendre.

OR il n'en est rien. Il est vrai que nombre de ses gardiens sont surpuissants, mais Tsuna est loin d'être en reste. Et contrairement à une autre idée reçue, il est loin de manquer d'autorité et de contrôle sur ses gardiens.

En voici la preuve. Malgré le fait averé qu'à 15 ans ils ont un léger problème de violence ( _Hibari/Mukuro_ ), que Tsuna manque d'autorité et de contrôle ( _cf Hibari Mukuro et Lambo_ ), qu'il a du mal à canaliser le surplus d'énergie de ses gardiens ( _Ryohei, Yamamoto [qui a pété] et Gokudera un peu_ ), 10 ans ont quand même passés et la vérité est toute autre.

Ryohei et Lambo eux, se sont calmés. Ryohei à pris son rôle un peu plus au sérieux, plus rapidement que les autres sûrement dû à son âge plus avancé. Même s'il continue avec ses extrêmes, et sa mémoire de poisson rouge [ _et n'oublions pas sa passion EXTRÊME pour la boxe_ ]. Il est devenu plus calme et capable d'une discrétion incroyable quand la situation l'éxige et il est plus réfléchi qu'autrefois. Quant à Lambo, malgré son jeune âge, est devenu un gardien à part entière quoi que un peu capricieux. Mais ça reste Lambo et rappelez vous qu'il a 10 ans de moins que la plupart des gardiens.

Il est certain que Gokudera s'est calmé, responsabilités du bras droit obligent. En effet, il n'idolâtre plus Tsuna comme il pouvait le faire aupparavant, malgré qu'il le tienne en très haute estime, il est quand même conscient des défaults et des faiblesses de son cher parrain. Il est aussi devenu plus tolérant, et responsable des autres gardiens.

Dans le cas de Yamamoto, certes au début c'est un imbécile heureux qui prend la mafia pour un jeu. Mais il a très vite compris que c'était la réalité. Après tout, il est le premier à savoir pour les Arcobalenos. C'est un tueur né ( _dixit Reborn_ ) et d'ailleurs ce dernier lui a servit de mentor. Vous pensez vraiment que TYL!Yamamoto est resté un dingue de base-ball débile ? Il a choisi clairement la Famiglia même s'il aime encore le base-ball. C'est le gardien de la pluie, il joue ce rôle d'imbécile pour calmer les ardeurs de ses compagnons.

Maintenant vous vous doutez bien que nous avons gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

Allons-y.

Commençons par Mukuro (et Chrome par la même occasion, n'oublions pas notre douce et adorable Chrome internationale). Certes il reste un sadique avéré, qui n'hésite pas à emmerder son monde, il s'est tout de même un peu intégré aux Vongola. Plus pour Chrome qui elle, à une réelle envie de s'intégrer dans cette famille. D'ailleurs les deux sont les gardiens de la Brume, Chrome ''l'officielle'', c'est elle qui possède l'anneau, qui apparaît en public, (sauf pour les bals où Mukuro lui sert de Garde du corps/Cavalier/ grand-frère protecteur/Amant/Petit Ami jaloux [ _rayez mention inutile_ ] )* Tandis que Mukuro est celui qui s'occupe des tâches les plus ingrates et les cas les plus difficiles.

Quant à Hibari... Comment developper plus que Hibari. Certes, le jeune homme 10 ans après, s'est un peu intégré à la famille... en développant sa propre branche. Certes, plus patient il accepte même de collaborer avec les autres gardiens, mais quand cela est nécessaire qu'il intervienne personnellement (Sinon c'est Kusakabe qui se tape tout le sale boulot de la collaboration Vongola/Hibari). Mais tout de même, une relation de confiance et de respect mutuel s'est établie entre Hibari et Tsuna dans un premier temps puis la famille Vongola pricipale (qui inclue les Gardiens, et 2-3 personnes en plus). Plus posé qu'autrefois, il est moins fréquent qu'il sorte ses légendaires tonfas. Même si ça peut arriver lorsqu'il y a une foule non prévue qui débarque.

Quant à Tsuna, rappelez-vous dans l'arc des dix ans, qu'il est devenu un bon parrain respectable et aimé. Il a très certainement un contrôle sur cette famille un peu folle. Rappelez-vous tout de même que son tuteur est Reborn. Voyez le résultat avec Dino, imaginez ce qu'il peut faire de Tsuna avec de base un charisme non reconnu , une capacité d'aimer et de se faire aimer et une force non négligeable ?

Donc on peut dire que les Gardiens n'ont pas réellement besoin de protéger Tsuna et qu'il en est capable lui-même. Et aussi que celui-ci à un contrôle sur ses gardiens évitant beaucoup de débordements, ainsi que de dommages collatéraux. CQFD [ _à Suivre..._ ]

 *** putain pauvre Chrome (elle a pas la vie facile avec cet ananas qui parle)**


	7. très trompeuse

**Et la fin~ Enjoy ?**

* * *

D'ailleurs ce serait même Tsuna qui protégerait les autres de ses gardiens. Prenons en exemples ses gardiens les plus destructeurs :

Hibari qui est clairement le plus puissant et le plus dangereux, suivi de Yamamoto et de Mukuro. Ainsi que son bras droit colérique, Gokudera.

Donc Hayato Gokudera, ce cher bras droit, à tout de même vécu quelques années dans les rues et a dealé avec la Mafia,il est même d'une famille Mafieuse à la base. Donc il est loins d'être le plus doux des gardiens. Son arme de prédilection reste des bombes ! Et loin d'être idiot, il est considéré comme un génie. Vous pensez SÉRIEUSEMENT qu'il, s'il le décide, n'est pas capable de vous assassiner tout en faisant passer ça pour un suicide, ou encore il est très capable de faire mal, physiquement, psychologiquement sans aucun regrets ou remords ? Et le tout dans quelque chose que vous ne pourriez pas prouver ?

Quant à Yamamoto, il a été éduqué par Reborn. Vous savez l'Arcobaleno du soleil, celui qui entraîne Tsuna est qui est reconnu comme le meilleur assassin de sa génération ? Vous pensez sérieusement que son pupil va être un petit agneau avec les ennemis de la famille ? Que lui aussi n'est pas capable de faire de votre vie un veritable enfer ? Repensez-y un petit peu quand même.

Mukuro. Nous savons tous que c'est un illusionniste aux tendances très légèrement sadiques. A t-on besoin de développer ? Ce mec est littéralement capable de vous rendre fous, sans que vous ne pouviez faire quoi que ce soit contre lui. Puis bon, il a tout de même traversé l'enfer (et pas qu'une fois) et a massacré une famille entière alors qu'il était enfant. Ne le contrariez pas vraiment les gars, c'est mieux pour votre vie [ _excepté si vous être Hibari Kyoya. Mais dans ce cas là ... On verra plus tard_ ] Donc évitez d'emmerder les Vongolas et particulièrement Chrome.

Bon le meilleur pour la fin.

Hibari.

Oui tout simplement Hibari. Ni plus ni moins. Vous avez réellement besoin d'explications ? Allez relire le manga et revenez. Hibari est littéralement considéré comme le plus puissant des gardiens Vongolas et par les familles ennemies/alliés et par les Vongolas eux-mêmes. ( _cf chapitre 1 & précedent_)

Et tout ce beau monde s'arrête net dans leurs occupations quand Tsuna le leur ordonne/ leur demande gentiment et plus souvent c'est Tsuna lui-même qui s'occupe de la partie élimination de familles/autres tâches ingrates parce qu'il n'est pas assez sadique/haineux et a encore assez de compassion pour ses ennemis pour ne pas les laisser aux mains de tout ce beau monde.

Donc on peut conclure que c'est Tsuna qui protégerait les autres de ses gardiens. CQFD

Mot de fin : 

Certes les Vongolas ne sont pas très sains d'esprit... MAIS quand même. Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de la Varia.

* * *

 **Voilà merci de nous avoir lu encore une fois Merci à ceux qui ont reviewter, qui on follower et tout et même favoriter ceci (oui tout les mots ici présent ne sont pas existant) Si vous avez la foi je veux bien un ultime avis sur ceci :3**

 **Merci btw à Wisely pour sa patience, avoir encore une fois suivit ma connerie et merci d'être mon amie voilà.**

 **C'était le mot de fin~ See u guys :3**


End file.
